


Wolf's Den

by jennuine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, i just have feels about them ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennuine/pseuds/jennuine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennifer is happening and I AM 100% DOWN WITH THAT, basically.</p>
<p>
  <i> He hasn’t been immediately drawn to someone this way in a while, not since bright brown eyes and a smart mouth, and he can only stare at her and offer her his hand.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf's Den

**Author's Note:**

> written after 3x05 but before 3x06, so mild canon diversion.

"I’ll take care of her," Derek says, and lets Scott and Isaac handle Boyd and Cora, because he’s just spent the whole full moon being torn apart to shreds by his beta and little sister, a sister he’d thought was  _dead_ , and basically all he wants is to not be around them for a few minutes.

Her heartbeat is jackrabbit-fast, her breaths shallow, but she keeps a calm enough facade when he approaches her; her eyes drift up to meet his and there’s a spark of attraction under her fear, but what really hits him like a jolt of electricity is that it’s  _mutual_.

He hasn’t been immediately drawn to someone this way in a while, not since bright brown eyes and a smart mouth, and he can only stare at her and offer her his hand.

She’s obviously not stupid or suicidal, and there’s the slightest hesitation in her movements - but she looks him in the eye again and he can see the moment that she decides she can trust him not to kill her, and it’s just - he hasn’t gotten that sort of trust in a while. It’s nice.

They don’t talk much - or at all - as he escorts her out of the school and walks her to her car. They lock eyes again when she’s safely strapped into her seat, and she gives him a small, confused smile before starting the engine and tearing out of the lot.

 

*

He’s not sure why he visits. 

Ok, that’s a lie; he can’t seem to stop thinking about her, about the way she willingly took his hand or the smile on her face before she took off. And the loft is uncomfortable - Boyd’s misery mingles with Isaac’s uncertainty and Cora’s disappointment - to the point of stifling.

He knows from the pack that she teaches English, which is first period on Mondays, and (as if he couldn’t tell by her being there at midnight) she’s a bit of a workaholic who never seems to leave the school.

She startles at seeing him, and - he’s getting predictable in his wants - it’s more charming than anything when she tries to put up a brave front. She’s scrappy, and rambles a bit more than he’d expected (but that’s not a  _bad_  thing), and she seems impressed by his throwaway comment on McCarthyism, and most importantly she tells him she won’t tell anyone.

_No_ , most importantly is that her heartbeat is steady when she says it.

It only speeds up when he gives her his name, and there’s a  _blip,_ high and stuttery, before she says, “Jennifer". 

It’s a nice name, he thinks.

*

Then everything goes to hell.

*

They’ve got Boyd pinned by Ennis, and Cora trapped under Kali, and Deucalion is asking him to  _choose_ , to sacrifice one of his pack, his  _pack_ - and it’s just - 

A white flare of light saves them all, and for once he’s never been so happy to see Allison Argent being the crazy avenging angel that she is. 

Ennis is snarling at him as his claws slash across Derek’s torso; it stings in the way only another Alpha’s injuries can. He twists to launch a counter-attack, and then they’re in an all-out brawl, fangs and claws tearing through flesh.

The moment they fall over the edge is - he’d expected it to be in slow-mo, almost, but instead it’s a shock, a sudden displacement; he doesn’t even realize they’ve gone over until he looks at Scott and sees the horror, only then it dawns on him that he’s in mid-air. 

He doesn’t quite feel the impact of hitting the escalator steps; it’s just one flash of blinding, torturous pain before it’s blissfully -

*

Death hurts like a  _sonofabitch,_ is his first thought before he realizes that huh, he’s not dead after all, and there’s a shameful moment - one that’s been happening more and more frequently - that he’s disappointed.

He’s all alone; he figures his pack thinks he’s dead too, which - maybe it’s better off this way. 

But everything still hurts.

He needs help, a safe space to recover, but Cora and Boyd, Isaac and Scott, even Allison - they all think he’s dead. Maybe Deaton, or Stiles, or -

He should go to the school.

One of them ought to be there.

*

It turns out to be her, she’s working late as usual, getting into her car, and he’s been trying to keep out of sight because he’s learnt by now that a man bleeding profusely attracts attention; he uses up all his remaining strength to make it to her car and get her attention.

He hears the sound of her car door opening, the click of her heels, then her heartbeat - and he lets himself slip under the blackness again. 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WATCHED 3x06. there may be more to this. should there be more to this??
> 
> also, please don't hate on me for shipping Dennifer (you can hate on my stupid lameass title though); I love Sterek but my bb Derek needs to get laid. It is HEALING. 
> 
> <3


End file.
